Promise?,Promise
by Potterlover04
Summary: Harry the boy who lived and Draco the boy who had no choice will these to opposite develop feelings that can overpower their hatred for each other.


Chapter 1: Grey Eyes

As I see him walk past the hall,I can't help but wonder will he ever feel the same. I know we are supposed to be enemies but I can't help it anymore,he just gets me every time I try to push it away. Even the things he does and says I know he doesn't mean it,I can see it in those beautiful grey eyes of his. I just want him so bad but I'm so afraid to admit how I feel about him. What if he turns me down or worse he laughs in my face. Maybe the sorting hat was wrong,maybe I don't belong in Gryffindor. I defeated the Dark Lord on many times and I can't even tell the person I love how I feel about them. But if I were to pick again it would be Slytherin,just so I could be closer to him and yet again I missed my opportunity. I couldn't shake his hand all eyes were on me and I couldn't,I was just so surprised how cute he could be but he made fun of Ron and I couldn't. Yes,again I know the things he does and says but it's not his fault and I know he doesn't mean it,I know it.

" If you would be so kindly to take your seat before you happen to loose Gryffindor another 5 points" Snape had sneered through his crooked teeth in a sharp tone.

"Right sorry,sir" I had quickly said while putting his books down and taking his seat next to Ron.

"What happened mate,you kinda dozed off there" Ron asked me in the quietest voice in hope of not getting caught by Professor Snape.

"Oh,it's nothing Ron just didn't get much sleep last night" I replied in the most commonly known lie I could think of. However,all of the small talk still couldn't bring myself to pay attention in class,my thoughts were wandering off to the same topic as they did six years ago. But it wasn't the "do you like me" no it was the still same story of me trying to convince myself he is a good person,so that way I couldn't feel guilty for falling for him. Like when he smiles even if it is just a mischievous smirk at times,it still just brightens my day.

" ! If your mind is still present in this very classroom tell me what is your homework assignment for tonight" Snape demanded since he probably noticed I wasn't paying attention in class. My entire life just might as well be gone as this very moment,I thought.

"I don't know,sir" I claimed.

"Pity,that would be another 5 points then" Snape has said rather quickly. Now normally I would be rather upset but as for now,it just doesn't seem as important to me as it did then. But luckily before the tension got really awkward the bell rang,which now meant it's time for lunch. So,as I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag,I can just hear a bickering Ron and Hermione without even looking up.

"Honest Ronald,all I'm saying is you spend too much time with Lavender. You two are always snogging and it's very impolite to do it especially when there are people in the room and don't even bother to say hello" Hermione declared with an annoyed tone and then finished off with crossing her arms.

"I think you are over exaggerating,we don't even snog all the time. Tell me one time where Lavender and I snogged when the moment was wrong" Ron declared just as Hermione did a few seconds ago. But before Hermione could say anything,Lavender found Ron and then again the two were instantly snogging.

"My point exactly,Harry can you believe this" Hermione said in an "unbelievable" toned voice as she sat down on the bench in the Great Hall.

"Harry,Harry!,HARRY" Hermione yelled at me because as again I was wondering off.

"Sorry,what?" I said while looking up from my plate.

"What's going on with you,you've been acting strange lately" Hermione questioned. But I couldn't bring myself to it,how could I tell one of my best friends I was in love with a boy I'm not supposed to love. All the things he did and said which was why if she knew she would talk me out of it. But at this point I don't think anyone could,I can't stop loving those beautiful grey eyes of his and that beauty of a dam smile. But even still I would have to answer but it's kinda hard to when your heart just dropped and your body is in heat to the point you feel like sweating and you have this huge lump in your throat.

But thankfully to my rescue of answering that question,Ron care just in time with Lavender as them two were snogging.

"If you don't mind Harry,I'm going to go the library" Hermione stated in a low voice as she grabbed her bag and left.

"Thanks Ron" I whispered low enough so them two couldn't hear me. But sure enough them two didn't even bother me,it just meant I could keep staring at that handsome devil across the room with those beautiful grey eyes.

 **A/n: well guys that's chapter one of my first Harry Potter fanfic sorry if it's rough and don't be to hard lol. I had so muchg fun writing it last night at like 12:00am cuz I've been wanting to do something like this for a while,hope you had fun reading it and see you all for the next chapter,bye!**


End file.
